


Blood at night, Wasabi in the morning

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Human Hannibal Lecter, Hunting scene, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, Top Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Will Graham is a Cannibal, description of a dead boy, graphic description of the shift, killing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Will was tired, bone-deep tired after a long night…and hungry. He wanted nothing more than just sleep after he had sated his hunger. His skin was itching, the light too bright and the hunger made him too dangerous to stay among others…but new a murder and a call from the FBI called Will out of his den.Will stared down at the mutilated body in front of him. His fingers itched like he had claws and his teeth hurt with the desire to bury them in the soft meat of the victim. His mood wasn’t good enough after last night to be around people and his hunger only made it worse.





	Blood at night, Wasabi in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys old and new,
> 
> this is my very first fic for the Hannibal Verse and it has to be Hannigrm #notsorry 
> 
> As I already mentioned when I posted other fics, I'm kinda tired and rather unhappy with Supernatural and it's reading Community these days. I needed something new and I was thrown face first back into Hannibal. Yesterday my usual Beta actually asked me to roam the Hannibal fandom for a bit longer so she'll be able to catch up on all my SPN fics. 
> 
> I won't leave my SPN fics behind, nope, and I have a LOT of SPN stuff already written and either it's already edited or needs to be. There will be a lot more SPN from be...just like there will be more Hannibal :)
> 
> Since this is my first Hannibal fic, I have a request: If you think I stray too far from the characters or something is just weird or bonkers, please tell. I want to learn to get better in this Fandom (while I already have a favourite trope xD)
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Silva

The call from Jack had woken Will up early in the morning and Will had worked hard to not snarl at Jack.   
  
Will had showered and in his mind, the water ran down his body in a pinkish colour. When he finally arrived at the crime scene, Will felt his hunger burning in his body. He was always ravenous after a night like this and not only had Jack’s call waken Will up, he had forgotten to eat as well…and now he had to look down at the ripped apart body of what used to be a young woman.   
  
Jack’s guess was, at the moment at least, that the young woman went jogging last night as it had been the full moon and the night had been warm. While the night and the morning were warm, the body of the young woman was not.   
  
She had been ripped apart by something like claws. Big parts of her seemed to be missing, her belly was ripped open and Will could see what was left of her entrails. Nothing but a bloody mess. Staring into the broken open chest cavity made Will’s mouth water and his teeth ached with the urge to bite.   
  
“So, Mr. Graham. What do you think about this case? Do you think that this is another victim of our Full Moon Killer?”   
  
Will huffed and had to force himself to look away from the body only to stare at Jack from the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could conceal the hunger in his eyes.  
  
“That’s a delusive name for a killer. Lycanthropy is a mental disorder and this killer uses the time of the full moon to hunt down and mutilate his victims. He believes the moon directs his actions and the mental disorder that he is a were-creature of some kind makes him act out in violence. The mutilations and the overall condition of the body tells me that the killer is without any control. He kills for the fun, for the kill, for the blood. You won’t find him through his victims. They happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing more. This killer doesn’t care about evidence because he can’t be discovered with it . Whatever he uses to kill his victims can’t be connected to him.”  
  
Jack made an almost growling sound at Will’s words and Will had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from snarling.   
  
“We have a messy crime scene; a ripped apart woman and you are telling me that this tells you…nothing?”  
  
Will was about to answer when he suddenly heard the soft purring sound of an expensive car’s engine in the distance and someone else started to speak to Jack.   
  
“I wouldn’t say _nothing_, Jack. I found something on the victim or rather…I found nothing.”   
  
Will could almost hear Jack peak up at the new information and even Will started to pay attention to Jimmy who had been called to the crime scene.   
  
“The bigger part of the victim has been ripped apart by a dog, just like the other times but this time I found marks of a blade. I think someone used a scalpel on our victim to…well, there is a big part of her missing. Not just ripped apart and scattered over the crime scene. Missing. The majority of her right quadriceps is missing, not just shredded and I think we’ll find more missing when she’s at the morgue…together with what’s laying around of her.”  
  
Jack was about to say something to Will after he had mulled the new information over in his head when a sleek black Bentley rolled up to them. Will could make out the last notes of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons before the engine was killed.   
  
Both Jack and Will stopped their chat to watch the driver of the Bentley step out of his car.   
  
Watching Hannibal Lecter move always reminded Will of a cat, a big cat with even bigger teeth who knew that he was the biggest predator out there. People stopped and turned around to look at him while Hannibal didn’t acknowledge them.  
  
Despite the already growing heat early in the morning, Hannibal was dressed as perfectly as always. A light blue dress shirt with a suit jacket and a waistcoat in plaid coloured in dark blue and soft brown. His tie mirrored all the colours of his outfit and he looked completely out of place with his elegance on a gruesome crime scene of a ripped apart woman.   
  
Just watching Hannibal move with sure steps between the FBI agents checking the crime scene for clues made Will’s fingers twitch and a different kind of hunger woke up. He wanted to bury his teeth in Hannibal Lecter’s throat. Not to rip but to hold onto him.  
  
“Will, Jack…Good Morning.”  
  
His voice, smooth as always and Hannibal’s soft accent made something in Will pause for a moment before he smelled…something delicious that made his mouth water and stopped the painful itching in his teeth.  
  
Hannibal held a paper bag in front of Will and the young man could smell the meat within it.  
  
“I didn’t have the time to prepare you a proper breakfast in the short amount of time when you called me, Will. However, I still had the necessary ingredients to prepare you a sandwich that should be enough until lunch.”  
  
Blinking at Hannibal, Will nodded and took the paper bag from Hannibal’s hand. He hadn’t called the doctor on his way to the crime scene.  
  
Will didn’t listen to Jack and Hannibal talking while he fished the sandwich out of the bag. It smelled divine to Will. Juicy meat between slices of Hannibal’s homemade Brioche, lettuce, radish and cucumber, and Will was sure he tasting wasabi. There was more meat on the sandwich than anything else and it was still a bit warm and the soft Brioche was soaked with the juice from the meat.   
  
Will wanted to moan at the fresh taste of the meat with the subtle taste of wasabi.   
  
He was still eating when someone else joined the still going conversation with Hannibal and Jack.   
  
“Sometimes I can’t understand how you still can eat while standing next to a dead body, Will.”  
  
Will knew the voice, it was Alana, but someone was disturbing him while eating and a different part of Will wanted to snap his teeth at her to make her go away so he could finish his food. A subtle move from Hannibal, one Will was sure the others didn’t even notice, made the snarling beast in Will’s mind calm down again.   
  
“Once you get used to seeing so much blood there isn’t much that can steal your appetite anymore.” Will knew he sounded slow but he didn’t care. He needed to leave or he would end with his teeth buried in the dead woman…to finish what he had started.  
  
“Jack, how about I take Will away from here? He doesn’t look so good to me and I will bring him back to the FBI after I gave him a check-up?”  
  
Will could hear that Hannibal wouldn’t discuss this any further and Will knew that he looked like shit. He always looked like shit when he was forced to get up early in the morning after a night like this.   
  
He was rolling the paper bag into a tight ball before throwing it into a waste bag the FBI was slowly filling while searching for things and let his shoulders drop. Let Jack and Alana believe that he wasn’t at his best today and he could leave with Hannibal.   
  
“Now that you mention it, Doctor Lecter…I’ve noticed that Will isn’t at his best today. You sure he’s alright?”  
  
Now, Will didn’t even try to mask his annoyance. “_He_ is alright, just tired because someone has the habit of calling me early in the morning when I made it rather clear that I’m not available for the next days. I’m leaving with Doctor Lecter.”  
  
Will turned around without bothering to listen to the exchange between Hannibal, Alana, and Jack. Will wanted to leave, wanted more meat, wanted to fuck and sleep afterwards until the next night.   
  
A soft click from the Bentley told Will that Hannibal had unlocked his car for him and Will sat down in the co-drivers seat. He closed the door and leaned his head against the window. He knew Hannibal wouldn’t like to have prints of Will’s hair against the window of his car but Will knew also that the Doctor wouldn’t say a word, not during this time of the month.   
  
The car smelled heavily of Hannibal, his cologne…and of more of the meat Will had eaten moments ago and his belly growled in hunger.  
  
Minutes or moments later, Will didn’t know, he was joined in the car by Hannibal and Will took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the scents of Hannibal.  
  
They stayed silent but after they were out of sight of the FBI, Hannibal reached behind Will’s seat and put a keep-fresh pack in Will’s lap. The scent of the meat inside brought the ache in his teeth back and Will looked at Hannibal with his hands hovering over the pack. Waiting…  
  
“Eat, Will…and please try to keep the mess at a minimum. I just had the Bentley cleaned up again.”  
  
Nodding, Will’s focus was completely on the pack in his lap and once he was staring inside, his hunger roared back to life and the second Will buried his teeth in the soft meat, the last night rolled once more through Will’s mind like a movie.  
  
_10 hours ago…_  
  
They were waiting outside on the terrace of Hannibal’s home. The sun was nothing but a bright light behind the horizon anymore and darkness started to rule to the world for a few hours. The air was warm and Will felt as if electricity was running right under his skin.   
  
Only a few minutes now.   
  


Will could feel Hannibal’s presence next to him. He hadn’t said a word since he joined Will outside and together, they watched the last rays of sunlight getting eaten by the darkness. Night fell over the world and Will Graham fell to his knees in front of Hannibal Lecter with a painful groan falling from his lips.  
  
His eyes were blinded by pain and he could hear his own blood rush in his ears. Over the rushing sound of his racing blood, Will could hear the cracking of his bones, of joints snapping and shifting around in new positions. While his bones, muscles, and joints sorted themselves into new positions, Will felt his skin rip apart from the inside out and with a hot flare of pain his body made new and fur-covered skin grow from the bloody mess that used to be his skin.   
  
Growling, Will threw his whole body down and looked up at Hannibal who was watching him with curious eyes, uncaring for the pain and discomfort Will was feeling.   
  
With a loud popping sound, Will felt his jaws dislocating and the bones shift under his fur. His vision of Hannibal became blurry as his face shifted from human to monster. His teeth were pushed out and fell out from between his jaws to make room for fangs, ready to tear and rip into flesh.   
  
Groaning and growling when the pain started to become a bastard version of pleasure, Will felt his body twitch and shiver while the last moments of his change took place. He remained on the ground, laying on his side with his eyes focused on Hannibal’s boots.   
  
When the shift was finally over, Will lifted his head and whined at Hannibal who hunkered down with an amused smile before he dragged his long and strong fingers through Will’s midnight coloured pelt.   
  
“My beautiful darling…take your time. We have the whole night ahead of us.”  
  
Closing his eyes when Hannibal scratched him between his long and pointed ears, Will pushed his sensitive nose in the hollow of Hannibal’s elbow. Hannibal wasn’t a wolf like Will but Will’s wolf recognized the otherness the Hannibal, the monster behind the sophisticated façade. During nights like this, Will had the fangs, the speed, the strength but he lacked the cold and calculating mind that was Hannibal’s own beast.   
  
Getting up, Will shook himself and followed Hannibal into the night. They never hunted around Hannibal’s home and as much as Will wanted to stay close to Hannibal all the time, it wasn’t the right time yet to join forces in a more permanent way.   
  
Side by side, wolf and monster roamed through the night. They always made sure to put a distance between their hunting grounds and their own territories. A few miles away from the house, Hannibal had parked the car he rented a few days ago. Will hopped onto the backseat while Hannibal drove off.   
  
They drove for a while and Hannibal even opened the window for Will to enjoy the wind. Once they reached their hunting grounds, Hannibal parked the car in a hidden spot and Will jumped out. Eyes all around, ears up, nose on the ground. He roamed the area and put more and more distance between himself and Hannibal.   
  
The wolf would search, find and track their prey only to hunt it and lead in the monster’s direction before they would kill their prey and bathe in its blood.   
  
It didn’t take long for Will to find a faint scent. The scent spoke of someone soft, young, tender meat, easy to hunt.   
  
Panting at the roaring hunger, Will lifted his head to the dark sky with the bright eye of the moon shining down on him. His song echoed far in the darkness and spoke of the beginning of a hunt and the promise of blood.   
  
Following the trail on swift and silent paws, Will needed a bit of time until he found his prey. He could make out her soft features in the light of the moon. He followed in her shadow, huge yet unseen in the darkness as his prey was completely unaware of the monster following her.   
  
Will followed her, watched her and appeared in front of her out of the darkness and growled. She stopped in her tracks and hesitated. The darkness of the night and the stark moonlight combined with Will’s dark fur turned him into a monster made of shadows.  
  
The woman lifted her hands and tried to make herself look less threatening.   
  
“Good doggy…have you lost your human?”  
  
Will growled. He hated it when he was called a dog. He was no _dog_. Stepping forward, Will growled and showed the woman his fangs. He really hated to be called a dog.   
  
She tried to stand her ground…and failed. She turned around and started to run. Yipping in a wolf-like laughter, Will threw his head back and started to sing once more. The hunt had started and the monster would wait for Will to bring him their prey.  
  
Will chased the woman. She reeked of fair and he could taste the salt of her tears in the air. She stumbled several times and Will would allow himself to fall back until she started to run again. He would show himself, growl and snap at her calves to keep her running…they were almost there.  
  
There, close to their prey, Will could see the outlines of his monster prowling through the darkness, emanating safety to the woman when she just ran into Death’s arms.  
  
She clung to Hannibal’s arms, screaming and crying while pointing in the direction she had seen Will the last. Snarling loudly, Will appeared from the darkness of a tree. He hated it when the prey touched his monster.   
  
Ears pulled back, head low and lips pulled back in a snarl to show his fangs, Will stalked closer, never letting the woman out of his sight while Hannibal was nothing but calm. Will could hear his monster’s heartbeat, steady and slow, but he could taste Hannibal’s excitement in their as well.   
  
“I’m sorry, my dear…you just picked the wrong night to go for a walk.”  
  
The monster’s voice was all sweet poison, a music of its own and when Hannibal stepped aside, Will leaped.   
  
His fangs pierced her skin and she only screamed for a short moment before her voice died in a gurgling sound before Will ripped her throat out. Her blood was hot and sweet with fear. Without a pause, Will ripped and pulled on the woman’s thin neck until he heard her neck break with a crunching sound between his fangs.   
  
Satisfied, Will let go and buried his fangs in the meat of her arm, ripping the muscles from the bone before the humerus gave in and broke like a toothpick between Will’s jaws.  
  
Picking his part of the prey up, Will put some distance between himself and his monster. He ripped and chewed on his part of the kill while the monster took his part and Will was already looking forward to the next part of their hunt.   
  
Watching the monster pick their prey apart was something the wolf never understood. There was no celebration of the kill, the joy of the blood and the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh. No, the monster didn’t desire such simple things, unlike the wolf.   
  
After the monster had taken from their kill what he wanted Will got his signal.   
  
“Go ahead, Will. Enjoy your feast.”  
  
No further command was needed from monster to wolf and Will leaped once more at the body. Always, whenever the monster was done, Will was allowed to rip at what was left of their kill. Using his strength, his fangs, his claws, Will bathed in the blood and dragged the body over the field. He could go on for hours, and wanted to do so, but when it was time to leave his monster called him to his side and Will was led back to their car where he had to lay down on a loud rustling plastic thing. He hated it but didn’t growl and obeyed the monster.  
  
He was left alone for some time but he could wait. The hunger was sated for the moment, the urge to hunt satisfied and he became sleepy.   
  
The sound of the door being opened made Will look up. The monster looked at Will and smiled and Will saw the monster bleed away until everything Will could see was Hannibal who looked at him with pride.  
  
“Well done, Will. Time to go home. The night is almost over and we still need to get you cleaned up before the sunrise.”  
  
Huffing, Will rested his head once more on his paws and allowed himself to fall back into his slumber. Even with the monster gone, he was in no danger. Hannibal would watch over him.  
  
After they left the car behind where Hannibal had parked it earlier, they walked home and once they reached Hannibal’s vast home, Will was led upstairs through a hidden side entrance.  
  
Readily, Will jumped into the big shower stall and waited for Hannibal to clean him up. Hannibal hated it when Will wasn’t thoroughly cleaned up after a night of hunting and he never wanted to wait for Will to shift back and do it himself.  
  
The water was warm and sluggish pink when Hannibal held the shower head up and angled it to hit Will’s body. Will always enjoyed it when Hannibal washed and bathed him. Hannibal’s fingers were strong and he never shied away from Will. To Hannibal, Will was a fellow hunter, a fellow monster of the night with whom he shared the pleasure of the hunt.  
  
Freshly washed and dried, they waited.   
  
Hannibal sat on the ground with his back leaned against the fridge keeping the meat of their kill fresh with the wolf’s head resting in his lap. Will was completely calm and relaxed while they waited for the first ray of sunshine to crawl over the horizon. The rise of the sun always announced the end of their hunt.  
  
They rested on the cool tiles with Hannibal’s hand dragging almost lazily through Will’s fur…until the sun started to rise.   
  
Whining and howling, Will jumped up when the sun forced his shift back from wolf into human. The shift back was always painful when his senses dulled and fangs were replaced by teeth and claws changed back into nails while his fur fell off and rosy skin was left behind. His bones shifted from a four-legged beast to a monster with a clear and calculating mind on two legs.   
  
Once the shift back was complete, Will was disoriented at first while his senses settled back from lupine sharpness to human dullness. He knew that his senses were better than that of a normal human, except for Hannibal, but Will always thought of them as less sharp and accurate.  
  
A warm and strong hand closed around Will’s upper arm, the one he had ripped off from their prey and Will found himself pulled into a tight embracement against Hannibal’s side while he led them upstairs and back into the bedroom.   
  
Nuzzling against the scruff Hannibal got over the night, Will licked over the point where he could feel Hannibal’s steady pulse under the warm skin of his throat. Panting, Will nipped on the soft skin there and Hannibal’s growl made Will shiver. There was no danger for Hannibal should Will break his skin using his teeth. The moon yielded to the sun’s reign and so did the wolf.   
  
Will paid no attention to their surroundings but when he found himself pushed down on the covers of their bed, Will’s wolf, now once more trapped under soft skin and lean muscles of the human body, whined and rolled onto his back. The hunger for blood was sated and now a different hunger roared up to life with power. A hunger that could only ever be sated by Hannibal.  
  
The covers smelled of them when Will rubbed his face against them and he felt no shame when he stretched himself out while presenting himself to his mate as if he needed to lure Hannibal into their bed.   
  
Hannibal’s voice was rich with amusement while he stripped himself but Will’s mind was still too much that of a wolf and wolves don’t understand the concept of undressing. He whimpered while he waited for his mate’s touch.   
  
“Don’t cry, my beautiful wolf. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Hannibal was warm and strong when he draped himself over Will’s back from behind. Groaning at the weight of his mate pressing him down, Will lowered his chest deeper onto the bed and pushed his ass against his mate’s cock he could feel hard and hot against his ass.  
  
“Hannibal…please…”  
  
Strong but human teeth bit down hard on Will’s shoulder while Hannibal pulled Will’s cheeks apart to push against Will’s hole. The mean teasing he had to bear from his mate was almost too much and Will clawed at the sheets while he tried to push back against his mate but Hannibal held him down thoroughly.   
  
When Hannibal finally pushed in, Will yelped at the sudden stretch and if not for the grip his mate had on him, Will would have tried to flee and roll away but Hannibal held him down easily. The shift back from wolf to human always messed with Will’s strength for the first few hours and left his body soft and relaxed…and Hannibal loved to make good use of it.   
  
He always gave Will a moment to get used to the feeling of being stretched and filled. It wasn’t necessary, not really, but they enjoyed the moment of peaceful closeness before Hannibal let go of Will’s neck, placed his warm and talented hands on Will’s hips and started to fuck him.   
  
A mating after a shift was always something primal and messy. The shift always made Will sensitive and needy and it didn’t matter how often Hannibal made Will come, he always begged his mate for more.   
  
Will panted and howled in the darkness of their bedroom while he allowed his mate to use him, to bring him pleasure beyond anything. Pleasure so intensive it would leave a human crippled and wrung out while the wolf demanded more and Hannibal, with his own inhuman monster resting under his skin, could give his wolf what he demanded.   
  
Only when Will stopped struggling and begging, when his body gave out after two shifts, a hunt and their mating, did Hannibal allow himself to find his release only to fill his wolf with it to the brim. Will moaned at the feeling of his mate filling him and he shivered when he felt himself getting pushed around until he was resting on his side with his mate still splitting him open from behind.   
  
He was warm and comfortable and about to doze off…when suddenly Will’s phone, resting on the nightstand, went off with Jack Crawford’s name on the display.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
